


NaruSasu - Fanart - OC Children

by lauraglauren



Series: What Could Have Been [1]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Art, Digital Art, Fanart, Fix-It, Gen, Mpreg, Nikko Uzumaki, Parenthood, Post-Chapter 699 (Naruto), Tsuki Uchiha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 16:37:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15319701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauraglauren/pseuds/lauraglauren
Summary: My fanart of Naruto and Sasuke's kids in an upcoming fic I'm writing.





	NaruSasu - Fanart - OC Children

**Author's Note:**

> Here ya go, Tsuki named Uchiha cause Naruto thought it would make Sasuke happy, then he did the same for Naruto with Nikko, naming her Uzumaki. Also Naruto gave both of them their first name. 
> 
> Tsuki is quit and bit of a loner (but nowhere near being like young Sasuke). He's smart, talented and very protective over Nikko. He's about 10-11 years old.
> 
> Nikko is loud, friendly, confident, hard headed (like young Naruto) but is also smart and loves animals (animals naturally gravitate to her and like her). She's about 4-5 years old.
> 
> Feel free to use these charterers and art in your own fics, just credit me (so I can read the fics too :3).

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna chat about ships and fics, or see more of my art and fanart you can follow me on Twitter and Instagram, both at @lauraglauren :D


End file.
